Danganronpa: Serial Bonding/Prologue - The Story Thus Far/Welcome to Camp Zetsubou
My name is Hirokazu Itami, but most know me by my screen name, Kazoo_Hero18. I am a student at the reconstructed Hope’s Peak Academy, an institution dedicated to teaching high schoolers who are the best of the best at what we do, known as “Ultimates.” The rebuilt academy has stood for over a decade, serving as the gateway to the future for teenage prodigies. I have been attending the academy for around a year now and I have to say I enjoy it. The classes are interesting, the students are unique, and the whole “guaranteed shot at whatever you want to do in life” thing is straight up irresistible. Despite the school’s… “rough” history, nobody expected the despair-bringing chaos to overtake our students a fourth time. Sadly, they were mistaken, and I was caught in the middle of it. It all started when I headed back home for summer break. I was just standing at the bus stop, when I suddenly felt a weird sting on my neck. Reaching toward the source, I felt a small dart sticking out of my skin. The world glowed a faint white light and my ears started ringing. Then I blacked out. And my group outing of hell began. I slowly came to who knows how long later. I had to squint to avoid going blind from the sun blaring in my face. Slowly lifting myself up to a sitting position, I discovered I was in the middle of a field of some sort, about the size of an average park. The grass beneath me was bright green with a few small, white flowers poking out of the ground among the blades. A wooded area surrounded the field and a gravel road lead into the trees to my left. A building the size of a one-story house sat directly in the middle of the field. I took a couple seconds to process the events leading up to my fainting spell. Clearly, I was drugged with some sort of tranquilizer dart. Given the evidence that I knew of thus far, the most likely explanation would be that this was a kidnapping. Whoever did this likely figured that an Ultimate student would have a higher ransom than most other targets. But if I were taken hostage, why would I just be left in the middle of a field with no one to watch me? I could easily run away with nothing to stop me. Unless, of course, they figured I’d stay in one place to avoid getting lost in this unfamiliar area. I decided the best course of action would be to follow the gravel path, keeping guard to make sure no one jumped me. After walking for half a minute, the woods opened up again, revealing a scene I never would have expected. A clearing about three times the size of the field I awoke in stood before me. To my left were several light maroon cabins that resembled small, elevated houses, along with two more to my right, all of which were lined up along the side of the woods. In the center of the clearing, I found a basketball court and a few long, unusual tables. On the other side of the games in the middle was another gravel path, a bit larger than the one I had taken here. To the side of the other path was a building slightly larger than the one in the first clearing resting on what seemed to be a small hill and behind that was a chain-link fence that seemed designed to keep people from passing. This was just a theory, but highly likely when considering the barbed wire on top. However, what caught my attention most of all was the large fire pit to the right of the building, primarily the group of teenagers standing around it and talking to each other. Confused by this unusual setting to wind up in after being kidnapped, I decided confronting the other teenagers would be the best course of action. I could gather more information about my situation by adding their knowledge to my own. On my way to the pit, one of the teenagers noticed me and pointed towards my position. “Hey, guys,” he yelled. “This must be the last dude we’re supposed to wait for! What took you so long, guy?” “What do you mean by ‘supposed to wait for?’ What’s even going on here,” I asked the boy. “We all wandered over to this place after waking up, like you also probably did,” responded another boy with slicked-back hair and a pin of the Japanese flag on his uniform jacket. He seemed somewhat familiar to me, but as hard as I tried, I couldn’t figure out where I’d seen him. “The first couple of us to arrive here found a note on one of the seats that said not to introduce ourselves officially until all sixteen of us had arrived. You appear to be the final student to arrive.” “So you guys don’t know anything either. Great.” The lack of information left me utterly disappointed. That was the main reason I came over here in the first place. “I believe the best source of information would be to introduce ourselves. The note does imply that we are supposed to share our names and possibly a bit of basic information with each other,” the boy with slicked-back hair proposed. “I volunteer to go first. But first, I have one question: who here is an Ultimate student from Hope’s Peak Academy?” All fifteen of us seemed thoroughly surprised by his question and raised our hands. I must admit, I did not expect all of us to be Ultimates. “Very interesting. I, as well, am a student of Hope’s Peak,” the boy responded. “My name is Juichi Tange. I am the Ultimate Politician.” That’s where I’d seen him! This guy became known around the country for being Japan’s youngest elected mayor in his hometown. “I’ve heard of you,” a female Ultimate in a maroon uniform and glasses exclaimed. “Aren’t you on reserve to become a candidate for prime minister when you’re old enough?” Juichi Tange: My reputation proceeds me. Let us go around clockwise. That makes you next. He pointed the girl next to him. She wore a navy blue sweater vest and had her mid-brown hair in a tight bun. “Thank you,” she replied in a tone that seemed to be a perfect mix of calm and assertive. “I am Riku Shimizu, the Ultimate Psychologist. I can form an accurate analysis of anyone’s psyche using only minimal direct information. I’ve been called in to several asylums to analyze several pertinent detainees, including infamous serial killers.” “Ooh! My turn,” exclaimed another girl with short, messy hair buried beneath a bright red crash helmet. “Name’s Tamaki Ozu! The Ultimate Daredevil!" Tamaki Ozu: You’ve probably seen at least one of my insanely badass feats by now, unless you’ve been livin’ in the Mariana Trench for the past 8 years or something! Come to think of it, you’d even know me then, considering that time I jumped the whole thing on waterskies that one time! Tamaki started letting out some excited cheers, almost as if she was pumping herself up for something. “Ladies, gentlemen, let me just say, ‘sup,” interrupted a shorter boy with a light blue shirt and striped tie. “'Azumamaro Gensai', Ultimate Entrepreneur, in the flesh. But that’s way too long a name, so feel free to call me Maro." I’d heard of this guy too. He’s created at least three big name businesses since he was fourteen years old, all incredibly successful, and is currently still the head of all of them. A popular business magazine even named him the top business executive of the year twice in a row, and nominated him again for the upcoming year’s title. Azumamaro Gensai: Well, enough about me. Let’s move on to you in the dope leather jacket. “'Ayumi Imagawa'. And it’s not real leather, moron,” replied a girl with jet-black hair and almost excessive eyeliner. Ayumi Imagawa: I would never endorse the murder of innocent cows. I am the Ultimate Activist, after all. On a related note, I seem to recall your stupid company being responsible for the insane pollution levels in Yokohama Harbor. Azumamaro Gensai: Yeesh! You should really see someone about removing that giant stick from your ass. Ayumi Imagawa: Ex''cuse'' me?! The girl in the maroon uniform and glasses interrupted before the argument got out of hand. “Um, moving on, I’m Hoshiyo Shimura. I’m known as the Ultimate Chemist. Hoshiyo Shimura: While I may be known for my skills in calculating complex chemical formulas and creating many potent solutions, I also enjoy using my skills to make top-notch cooking recipes. Hirokazu Itami: That makes sense. If you think about it, cooking is really just a common form of chemistry. Sorry if I interrupted you. Hoshiyo Shimura: It’s OK. It’s your turn next anyway. Go ahead. Hirokazu Itami: Thanks. I’m Hirokazu Itami, the Ultimate Strategist. Hirokazu Itami: I can formulate strategies for just about any occasion with a ninety-nine percent success rate. I was originally scouted for the title of Ultimate Gamer before the school realized the true nature of my talent, since I mostly used it to win in online FPS games. “Wait a minute,” exclaimed a boy a few students to my left in a graphic tee of some obscure anime under his black and blue hoodie. “Are you Kazoo_Hero18? The pro gamer?” Hirokazu Itami: Uh, yeah. I’m actually decently well-known in the eSports community. Nice to know you’ve heard of me. “Uh, excuse me, nerds,” scoffed the bleached-blonde girl next to me, “but I’m next in line! Nobody cuts off Mayuko Terauchi and gets away with it, so you better, like, step the hell off!” “Oh. Sorry,” the boy replied. “I was just asking a question. You don’t need to threaten me over it.” Mayuko Terauchi: Like hell I don’t! I’m the Ultimate Trendsetter! I, like, shouldn’t have to put up with you plebs looking down on me! Now shut your retarded-ass yap and let me introduce myself! Ayumi Imagawa: Pretty sure you just did. Gotta say, it was probably way more accurate an introduction than whatever you were planning to say. Mayuko Terauchi: How dare you?! I have, like, more Instagram followers than the amount of people who’ve even heard of your sorry ass! Juichi Tange: Terauchi, it is nice to meet you, but please stop ridiculing everyone. Also, for the record, Imagawa is likely just as famous as you are. She is known for successfully organizing hundreds of protests across the country, most of which succeeding by a comfortable margin. Mayuko Terauchi: Oh, please! Does she have her own reality show? I don’t think so! Juichi Tange: I believe we should move on to the next person before this escalates any further. You in the pith helmet, please introduce yourself. “Sure,” replied the boy. In addition to his helmet, he wore a dusty, beige button-down jacket with several large pockets. “My name is Yoshinaka Shidehara, the Ultimate Paleontologist.” Tamaki Ozu: Pal-ey-oh-what-now? Mayuko Terauchi: Isn’t that, like, a diet? Yoshinaka Shidehara: Paleontologist. It’s a person who studies fossils. I’m a full-fledged expert on anything that’s been dead for at least a couple thousand years. “I’m Kan Kawabata,” replied another boy wearing some sort of sports jersey. “I’m the Ultimate Libero.” Mayuko Terauchi: Great. Another talent we can’t pronounce. Kan Kawabata: A libero is a position in volleyball. They stay in the back the whole time wearing a different-colored jersey. The position is reserved for the best players on the team, which I am, considering how I end up carrying every team I’m on. “Hey, everyone,” said a girl in ripped jeans and purple-streaked hair. “You can call me Tansho Ogura. Anyone know where I can get some scrap metal around here?” Hirokazu Itami: I doubt there is any. This place looks like some sort of camp. They don’t usually have that stuff just lying around. Tansho Ogura: Aw, man! I wanted to vent my frustration and confusion! How am I supposed to do that without scrap metal?! Azumamaro Gensai: My question is how you’re supposed to do that with scrap metal. You gonna punch it or something? Tansho Ogura: Maybe. Depends on where the creative process takes me. Azumamaro Gensai: Well, now I’m even more confused. Tansho Ogura: Oh, yeah. I should probably explain. I grew up in my family’s junkyard, so I grew to love creating stuff out of the scrap I found. Eventually, they drew in attention from some fancy art snobs, and they ended up naming me the Ultimate Sculptor. “Enough chit-chat,” interrupted another boy with a tank top with two sticks in his hands. “Name’s Robert Marren, but I go by ‘Razor!’ You know, ‘cuz it sounds way more badass!” Mayuko Terauchi: Hey, your name sounds kinda funny. Are you, like, not from around here or something? Juichi Tange: Terauchi, that is incredibly insensitive! Robert Marren: Nah, I don’t mind. She is right, though. I’m actually from the good ol’ US of A. Greatest country in the world, hands down! No offense. Juichi Tange: None taken. Patriotism is good for any nationality. I do have a question though. If you reside in America, how did you end up attending Hope’s Peak? Robert Marren: Oh, yeah! You might not know it, but Hope’s Peak decided to test out some sort of foreign exchange student program. There was this huge contest where American high schoolers competed on live TV to earn a spot at Hope’s Peak for their talents. ‘Course, with my Ultimate Percussionist skills, it was a piece of cake. And, in case blondie over there can’t pronounce it, a percussionist is someone who plays drums and other instruments in the percussion category. Anyway, who's next? “Me,” said a boy in a fuzzy-eared hat. “'Kenta Higoshi.' Ultimate Marksman.” Azumamaro Gensai: Whoa! Marksman?! You shoot stuff?! Are you some sort of assassin sent by eyeliner girl to stop my wrongly-assumed crimes against the planet?! Ayumi Imagawa: I did not hire an assassin. Furthermore, my name is Ayumi, not “eyeliner girl!” Kenta Higoshi: I’m not even an assassin, anyway. I mostly just compete in skeet-shooting and archery competitions. Although, I do enjoy hunting. “Good morning, everyone,” replied a girl with a bright orange ponytail and a pink hoodie over her bright-yellow shirt. Her appearance and tone radiated positivity and joy at full blast. “My name is Marise Hayakawa! Nice to meet you all!” Yoshinaka Shidehara: Nice to meet you too, Marise. What’s your talent? Marise Hayakawa: Oh, I’m the Ultimate Mortician! Thank you so much for asking! Everyone just stared blankly at her. Did we hear her right? There’s no way someone who came off as this insanely happy could possibly be the best of the best at analyzing corpses. Right? Marise Hayakawa: Are you guys OK? Why does everyone always look confused when I tell them my talent? It’s true, you know. My parents are funeral directors and I ended up catching Hope’s Peak’s attention when I uncovered a poison-related murder that not even the original autopsy detected. I dunno how they didn’t catch it the first time. It was, like, super obvious. We continued to stare blankly at Marise until the boy in the anime shirt from before broke the silence. “Uh, so, my name’s Masahide Osaka. I’m the Ultimate Otaku,” he said in a tone meant to shift the focus of attention from Marise’s confusing talent. I decided to help him. Hirokazu Itami: Ultimate Otaku? Sounds interesting. How’d you end up getting the title? Masahide Osaka: Easy. Every time I find a new fandom to join, I go all in. I’ve managed to turn the anime, manga, and video games I love into the basis of my mentality and lifestyle. Whether it be in the form of cosplay, trivia, or just plain obsession, I reign supreme over any contest of pop-culture immersion. Hoshiyo Shimura: Oh, yeah? In Hunter X Hunter, what’s Hisoka’s last name? Masahide Osaka: Ah! Great question! While never actually stated in the series, Yoshihiro Togashi has confirmed that Hisoka’s canonical last name is “Morrow.” So, who’s next? “Greetings, everyone. I believe I am last,” stated a girl in a professional-looking pantsuit. “My name is Natsumi Furusawa, the Ultimate Lawyer. I believe my title is apt explanation of why Hope’s Peak chose me as a student. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Natsumi spoke with a formal tone and demeanor. She seemed to be in a constant state of seriousness, though it did make sense for her talent. Juichi Tange: Excellent. It appears we have all finished introducing ourselves, so our next course of action should be to figure out what this place is and why we are here. Hirokazu Itami: Well, from the looks of it, this place is some kind of summer camp. None of us seems to know where we are exactly, but I do remember waking up here after being stuck with some type of tranquilizer dart at the bus stop. Tamaki Ozu: Really? I didn’t feel a dart or anything. I just blacked out. Then again, my pain tolerance is at an abnormal level. I guess most people have trouble shrugging off a couple of broken ribs for some reason. Hoshiyo Shimura: So, somebody drugged us and brought us to some random summer camp. The main question is why anyone would do this. Azumamaro Gensai: Uh, ransom, obviously! Why else would they abduct sixteen high-value Ultimate students? Hirokazu Itami: But why would they bring us to an abandoned summer camp? If they wanted to hold us for ransom, why leave us in an open area, completely unsupervised? Masahide Osaka: Ultimate… abducted… sixteen… Why does this sound familiar? ???: Upupu! Because everybody knows about this by now, sillies! We turned in unison to face the large, seemingly talking stump facing the gap in seats at the fire pit, save for the few of us who already faced that direction. After a couple suspenseful and confusing seconds, something small and furry popped out of the top of the stump and sat on it, glaring down on us from its perch. Everyone froze in place, staring at the black and white teddy bear before us with looks of dread and despair. We knew what this was now. Anybody these days knew what it means to see the two-faced teddy. Well, most people, anyway. Mayuko Terauchi: What the fuck is that thing? Ugh. “Build-a-Bear” is SO 2007! Robert Marren: You dudes see this thing too, right? I’m not going crazy? Riku Shimizu: No, we all see it as well, though I can still give you a psych exam if you want. Hoshiyo Shimura: No! This can’t be happening! Monokuma: Oh, but it is, and you don’t have a say in it! GLHF! Upupu! Tansho Ogura: Wait, what can’t be happening? Can someone please explain what’s going on? Masahide Osaka: Well, assuming you’ve been living under a rock for the past couple decades, this psycho teddy bear is one of the most feared symbols on the planet. Mayuko Terauchi: You’re kidding, right? I mean, it’s, like, kinda disturbing, sure, but “most feared symbols on the planet?” You’ve, like, gotta be overselling it. Natsumi Furusawa: Sadly, he is not. That is Monokuma, an avatar of those obsessed with bringing despair upon all those around them. Robert Marren: His name is “one bear?” That’s pretty unoriginal, if you ask me. Monokuma: Yeah, well no one DID ask you, idiot! Stop ridiculing your counselor! Kenta Higoshi: “Counselor?” Monokuma: Yep! As you’ve probably noticed by now, considering you mentioned it a couple times already, this is a summer camp for you gifted, little bastards! However, despite the title being a “summer camp,” you’re actually going to be living here for the rest of your pathetic lives! Mayuko Terauchi: WHAT?! This is, like, insane! I am NOT going to disappoint my adoring fans and followers by living in some lame-ass camp for all of eternity! I demand you let me go THIS INSTANT, you psychotic, little fuck! Monokuma: Hey! Language! Mouthing off to everyone is MY thing! Robert Marren: Come on, guys. It’s a camp! We can literally just walk away! Monokuma: Yeah, good luck with that, toots. This camp is surrounded by an electrified fence that’ll barbeque anyone unfortunate enough to brush up against it! Check it out! Monokuma hopped off his stump and scurried over to the fence behind the large building. Before any of us could ask what he was doing, the bear leaped face-first into the fence, exploding in a blue flash of electrical light. The few scraps of it that remained floated gently to the ground, still on fire from the massive shock. Robert Marren: On second thought, forget I said anything about walking away… Tamaki Ozu: Oh my god! That was AWESOME! Kan Kawabata: Wait, did that thing just commit suicide? Does that mean it’s gone? Hirokazu Itami: Somehow, I highly doubt he would kill himself just to prove a point. As if on queue, Monokuma popped out of the stump again, completely intact. Monokuma: Well, it’s nice to know at least ONE of you has faith in me! Tansho Ogura: Gahh! How did he do that?! Ayumi Imagawa: He has back-ups, obviously. Azumamaro Gensai: Aw, sweet! Do we have back-ups too? Monokuma: You never know unless you try! But, the short answer is “no.” You die in here, you die for real! You know, since this IS real. We already did the whole VR thing years ago. Hoshiyo Shimura: Please! Let us go! I beg you! Monokuma: Now, now. I can’t just go around granting everyone’s insane requests. What kind of counselor would I be then? Masahide Osaka: A nice one? Monokuma: However, there is ONE way out; kill each other! Tansho Ogura: You seriously want us to commit suicide?! Monokuma: Well, maybe, but not quite. You sixteen idiots are gonna participate in a killing game! Riku Shimizu: A killing game? Monokuma: Yepper-doodles! You’re all new to this biz, so allow me to explain. In order to leave this campsite, one of you numbskulls has to murder a fellow camper without getting caught! Mayuko Terauchi: Murder?! What the actual fuck do you mean by that?! Monokuma: Well, unless I’m asking you to turn someone into a group of crows, which is just stupid and nonsensical, I mean stabbing, bludgeoning, drowning, strangling, electrocuting, blah-blah, yadda-yadda! Masahide Osaka: That’s crazy! Why would we murder each other in cold blood?! Monokuma: You’d be surprised. Anyway, as soon as at least three of you find out someone kicked the bucket, you have a set amount of time to investigate before the class trial! Natsumi Furusawa: What on Earth is a “class trial?” It sounds interesting. Azumamaro Gensai: Come on! I know you’re a lawyer, but stop being interested in something related to being required to murder each other! Monokuma: Zip it, threads! Since Ms. Furusawa so politely asked, I will answer her question. Once someone commits a murder, they become the “blackened.” After an investigation, the remaining survivors will debate their findings in a class trial! If you correctly deduce the blackened, as decided by a majority vote, the blackened will be punished and you can all continue your lives here at camp. However, if you guess wrong, the blackened will graduate and everyone else will be punished! Yoshinaka Shidehara: What exactly do you mean by “punished?” Do they get put in time-out or…? Monokuma: Oh, god no! That would be boring! When I say “punished,” I obviously mean “executed!” Hoshiyo Shimura: Wait, WHAT?! Executed?! Are you serious?! Monokuma: Bears never lie! Now, if you look in your pockets, you’ll find your very own camper I.D. and a copy of the camp regulations. You can use those I.D.s to access your cabins, and maybe even some other places later on in the Killing School Retreat. Kan Kawabata: You even named it?! Seriously?! Monokuma: Yep! Makes it more fun! Juichi Tange: This is not even remotely fun! Monokuma: It is for me! Anyway, while you all stare vacantly at the I.D. cards and lists of rules you have no idea why you didn’t notice in your pockets earlier, I’m just gonna run down the regulations out loud for those of you that have no clue how to read. 1. Campers must reside on campgrounds. Leaving is a violation of the “camp spirit” and an unacceptable waste of time. 2. “Nighttime” is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. 3. Sleeping anywhere other than the cabins will be seen as sleeping during camp activities and punished accordingly. 4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Camp Zetsubou at your discretion. 5. Violence against Counselor Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance equipment. 6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes “blackened” will be sent home, unless discovered. 7. Male campers are not allowed in the women’s bathrooms and cabins, and vice versa. 8. Additional camp rules may be added as necessary. Masahide Osaka: “Camp Zetsubou?” Seriously? Monokuma: Hell, seriously! What name could be more fitting? Masahide Osaka: Fair point. Monokuma: Anyway, now that you all have a good idea of how this place works, the Killing School Retreat can finally begin! In the words of my favorite song, “''you’re all gonna die!” It’s a short song, but it definitely gets the point across. Have fun, kiddies! Byeeeeeeee! And with that, Monokuma disappeared down his stump, leaving the sixteen of us in stunned silence. Mayuko Terauchi: …WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-…! '''Surviving Students:' 16 Ayumi Imagawa – The Ultimate Activist Azumamaro Gensai – The Ultimate Entrepreneur Hirokazu Itami – The Ultimate Strategist Hoshiyo Shimura – The Ultimate Chemist Juichi Tange – The Ultimate Politician Kan Kawabata – The Ultimate Libero Kenta Higoshi – The Ultimate Marksman Marise Hayakawa – The Ultimate Mortician Masahide Osaka – The Ultimate Otaku Mayuko Terauchi – The Ultimate Trendsetter Natsumi Furusawa – The Ultimate Lawyer Riku Shimizu – The Ultimate Psychologist Robert Marren – The Ultimate Percussionist Tamaki Ozu – The Ultimate Daredevil Tansho Ogura – The Ultimate Sculptor Yoshinaka Shidehara – The Ultimate Paleontologist